The Boredom of Minako Usagi
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Mianko is the bossy and beautiful member of SEES, a club comprised of her high school's most extraordinary students. On a typical day, SEES must struggle to keep Minako happy and occupied because, unbeknownst to her, Minako has the power to wake Nyx and destroy the world. Watch out for those mood swings! (Based off of the boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya) (Minato x Minako/Hamuko)
1. Introduction

_Okay so I created this because I thought why not. Anyways some of the passages, mainly the prologue is taking from the light novel, The Boredom of Haruhai Suzumiya. I hope you guys will still enjoy this story even if it's not as exciting as my other stories. Anyways please review and tell me what you guys think._

 _ **Line Break**_

Looking back, the memorable induction of Minako Usagi; nicknamed Hamuko; into SEES (also called the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad), which had left me, not Minako, in a state of Melancholy, had been back at the beginning of spring of last year when she had moved to Port Island, and the incident of the dreaded club activity, that had forced me, not Minako, to sigh, had technically happened if you go by last years calendar.

We were now second years in high school, except for our senpais, and we are technically at the point where we have six months including summer action to really not do anything. Minako wasn't about to let us sit around for six months, so it goes without saying that we, the members of SEES, had ended up dealing with a variety of irrational and irritating, almost incomprehensible events, and pseudo-events that shouldn't even be called as such.

At any rate, it was what it was, and the baffling ideas that popped out Minako's head were much like mosquitoes, you could try to swat them, but there would always be more. I could live with this, if not for the fact that we were forced to deal with whatever idea she came out with. I mean seriously, what the hell?

I have no idea how the other members of SEES; Junpei; Yukari; Mitsuru; Akihiko; Shinjiro; Ken; Fuuka; Aigis; and Koromaru; felt about all of this, but my subjective symptoms told me, at least, that while my energy and strength remained at adequate levels, I always end up feeling like I've been forced to stare into an endless abyss, leaving me no choice but to jump.

I may still be falling at this very moment.

After all, Minako has a habit that many people find insufferably annoying of thinking about utterly worthless things whenever her head isn't filled with happy thoughts. She basically doesn't tolerate any situation which requires her to do nothing. She will forcibly find something to do when no such thing exists.

And based on my experiences, peace dissipates like fog the moment Minako opens her mouth. And it may never return again for us. Really she is the most annoying, hyper active, cheerful girl I have ever met.

Minako Usagi, the girl who hates boredom above all else, regardless of the good or bad.

And so I would like to take this opportunity to fill you in on the various undertakings of SEES during those six months to counter the boredom.

I can't really explain how this constitutes an opportunity, but it won't kill me to talk about it, and it'd be pretty satisfying to get it all off my chest and share this indescribable feeling with someone else.

Let's see… I'll start with that stupid Sports Tournament.


	2. The Sports Tournament (Preview)

_just a preview at what I'm going to be writing. Tell me your thoughts. I'll work on this more later._

 ** _Line Break_**

One day in the "Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad," or SEES hideout (Which was still technically the Iwatodai Dorm), Minako made the following announcement, sounding very much like a team captain whose team was about to enter the championship.

"We're entering the Sports Tournament!"

All the members of SEES, including Koromaru, stopped what they were doing to stare owlishly at the auburn haired girl. Nobody said anything at first, and the air in the common room was tense enough to chip at it with a pickax. Finally being the only rational one whose brain was still functioning, I decided to speak up.

"What are you talking about Usagi?" I'm sure the exhausting could be heard quite clearly in my tone. Ever since Minako had moved here, I've been feeling like I had been running a marathon without the dehydration, sweat, and smell. Minako rolls her eyes at me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Minato, no need to sound like your exhausted." She admonishes like a teach would a naughty child. "I figured with us not doing anything that we could use some sort of physical activity to get out of the boredom."

The answer was so Minako that I couldn't even muster the strength to give a seething response. It was Junpei who spoke up, and I was expecting him to at least say he was busy. However the words he said were so un-Junpei like that my eyes couldn't help but widen in disbelief.

"Why not, it's not like I was going to be planning to do anything this week anyways." I mean, what the hell Stupei?! You're suppose to be lazy, disagree with Minako!

"Sorry, I have to train." Finally, finally, somebody disagrees with Minako, and lo and behold, it was Akihiko who actually spoke up.

Really by now I should have known after living with Minako that she was a devil in disguise. An ever familiar devil-like smirk graces her lips. It was a smirk that I had gotten used to seeing when she knew that she had something that would be to her advantage. On one hand, it meant she was terrible at poker, on another it meant Minako was about to say something that I wasn't going to like.

"But Senpai, I have already signed you up for the boxing tournament." Those words, those freaking words, caught Akihiko's attention. "There will be boxers from all over Japan coming, and the winner will be named strongest and will be able to enter the World Boxing Championship." My eyebrow raised. There was no such thing as a World Boxing Championship, so that meant Minako's freaky powers were the cause of it now existing.

"You know, I can post-pone my training this sounds fun." He says confident smile on his handsome face. Sighing I stand up from the couch, heading over to the kitchen where Shinjiro was leaning against the counter.

"You fell right into her trap Aki." He says sighing. He notices me standing nearby giving me a questioning look.

"I'm not getting involved." I inform him. Dealing with Minako this early will give me a freaking headache, and I didn't want that.


End file.
